Stoopid Monkey
Logo descriptions by Reactor37654, V of Doom, BenIsRandom, StephenCezar15, and AnimeTVLogos Editions by V of Doom Background: Stoopid Monkey is the vanity card of Seth Green and Matthew Senreich, creators of the Robot Chicken stop-motion animated series. 1st Logo (2005-2009) Nickname: "Stoopid/Stupid Monkey!" Logo: Every episode of Robot Chicken displays one of many still Stoopid (spelled Stoop!d) Monkey production logos following the credits; each depicts a cartoon monkey performing an obviously foolish and/or life threatening activity (or the aftermath of one) as Seth Green says "stupid monkey!" in an irritated tone. Each Stoopid Monkey card is drawn by artist/actor Adam Talbott. Variants: There are a lot of variants, just about for every episode, so here are all the variants seen at the moment. Season 1: Junk in the Trunk: He is about to hit his tail with a hammer. Nutcracker Sweet: He is smoking an entire pack of cigarettes in his mouth. Gold Dust Gasoline: He is about to whack a beehive with a stick. Plastic Buffet: He is drinking a gallon of bleach. Toyz in the Hood: He is sticking one hand in a blender while turning it on with the other. Vegetable Funfest: He has doused himself in gasoline and is holding a lit match. A Piece of the Action: He is being cooked by an island native. The Deep End: He has just pulled the pin from a hand grenade. S&M Present: He is holding a banana in his hand and a gun in his mouth. Badunkadunk: He is looking at a world history book upside down. Toy Meets Girl: He is running with scissors. Midnight Snack: He is being cooked by an island native again. Atta Toy: He is about to bite his own tail. Joint Point: He is sticking his index finger up his nose and it comes out of an ear. Kiddie Pool: He is climbing into the mouth of a crocodile. Nightmare Generator: He is about to drop a toaster into his bathtub. Operation: Rich in Spirit: He has his head in a toilet. The Sack/Adultizzle Swizzle: He is eating his own brain. That Hurts Me: He is about to sever his tongue with a blade. The Black Cherry: He is nothing more than a skull. Season 2: Suck It: He has a test tube of bird flu in his face. Federated Resources: He is about to chop his head off in a guillotine. Easter Basket: He has blown himself up. Celebrity Rocket: He is pressing the big red button while a mushroom cloud appears out of the window behind him. Dragon Nuts: He has jumped off a cliff with homemade wings strapped to his arms. 1987: He is eating poison oak leaves. Cracked China: He has severed his head with a hedge trimmer. Rodigitti: He shaved off most of his fur with a razor. Massage Chair: He has fallen in love with a python. Password: Swordfish: He is hitting on a female monkey and her ape boyfriend is behind him Adoption's an Option: His face is shown above his scientific name "Simian Stoopidicus". The Munnery: He is walking away from a fish bowl with a goldfish hanging from the end of his fishing rod. Metal Militia: He is throwing darts with one stuck in his right eye. Veggies for Sloth: He has been impaled with a chainsaw from behind. Sausage Fest: He is about to stick his finger in an empty light bulb socket. Drippy Pony: He has been run over by a car after trying to get across the road with a chicken. Day at the Circus: He has poked a pool cue in his right eye. Lust for Puppets: He has inked an upside-down tattoo onto his chest. Donkey Punch: He has stuck his hand into a meat grinder. Book of Corrine: There are two variations in this episode: 1. He is tangled up in tape. "Please Stand By, We are Experiencing Technical Difficulties" is posted below him along with the adult swim logo. 2. He is hanging from a tree branch in one hand while sawing it off with the other. Season 3: Werewolf vs. Unicorn: He is holding up a sign that reads "War is the Answer." Squaw Bury Shortcake: He is holding a knife in his hand and an octopus on his head at the sushi bar. Rabbits on a Roller Coaster: He has fallen to a giant carnivorous monkey eating plant. Tapping a Hero: He is holding a bow and arrow in his eye. Shoe: He is feeding the animals when the sign says "Don't Feed the Animals" and has also lost a paw as a result. Endless Breadsticks: He is eating from a kitty litter box. Yancy the Yo-yo Boy: He attempted to eat a puffer fish. More Blood, More Chocolate: He's wearing an "I'm with stupid" shirt that indicates himself. Celebutard Mountain: He's chasing a butterfly off a cliff. Moesha Poppins: He's attempting to steal a banana that belongs to a very large gorilla. Ban on the Fun: He has fallen in love with a cactus. Losin' the Wobble: He's focusing the sun's rays with a magnifying glass into his eye. Slaughterhouse on the Prairie: He's in a giant condor's nest holding an egg, with the bird about to swoop down on him with his talons. Robot Chicken's Half-A*sed Christmas Special: He is in bed, smoking a cigarette, next to a sock monkey, looking at "her" with love in his eyes. Tubba-Bubba's Now Hubba-Hubba: He's eating a pack of "Montos" and drinking a diet coke. Boo Cocky: He's on a water tube and about to be eaten by a shark. Bionic Cow: He's gnawing on a bone while its pit bull owner looks on angerly. Monstourage: He's about to mine for diamonds in a mine field. President Evil: He's about to take a dip in a pool of molten lava. Chirlaxx: He's gotten stuck in the La Bena Tar Pits. Season 4: Help Me: He's on top of a fire hydrant, thinking he is King Kong. They Took My Thumbs: He's "surfing the 'net" by standing on a surfboard on top of his computer monitor. I'm Trapped: He's about to whack a butterfly sitting on his head with a hammer. In a DVD Factory: He just pulled the plug out the bottom of his lifeboat. Tell My Mom: He's attempting to roast marshmallows over a fire ant hill. P.S. Yes, In That Way: He's a matador wearing red. Love, Maurice: He's juggling knives while consulting a book on how to do it. Two Weeks Without Food: He's looking into the rear end of a skunk. But Not In That Way: He's about to freshen his breath with a can of mace. I Love Her: He stuck his paw into a fish tank full of piranhas. We Are A Humble Factory: He's about to poke some stalactites in a cave with a broom handle. Maurice Was Caught: He's in a cowboy duel with bananas instead of guns. Unionizing Our Labor: He's cooking himself on a spit, happily turning it. President Hu Forbids It: He's playing baseball with an upside-down bat. Due to Constraints of Time and Budget: He scored a "birdie" by stuffing a bird into a golf hole. The Ramblings of Maurice: He's taking a bath in radioactive waste. Cannot Be Erased, So Sorry: He's "eating" a backwards ice cream cone with his eye. Please Do Not Notify Our Contractors: He's a vampire swooning over a crate of blood oranges. Especially the Animal Keith Crofford!: He's jumping rope with his intestines, all while a butcher knife is flying towards him. Dear Consumer: He's selling Santa's reindeer by the pound. Specials: Christmas Special: He's hanged himself from a Christmas tree. Star Wars Special: He's severed his hand with a lightsaber. Second Star Wars Special: He's diving off the barge and Sarlacc swallowed. Ducks: Dee-Dee and Annie fighting the ducks. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The monkey making noise followed by the voice of an irritated Seth Green saying "Stupid Monkey!". Availability: Can be seen on the first four seasons of Robot Chicken on Adult Swim and SpongeBob SquarePants special The Adventures of SpongeBob in Cockroachland. Katamari Damacy, Samba de Amigo. Namco, Scare Factor: Mostly depends on what variation is shown, but generally is none. It's a very funny logo and is a favorite among Robot Chicken fans. 2nd Logo (2009-2012) Logo: On a very dark turquoise BG, we see a smiling monkey's head in silver and the name "STOOP!D MONKEY" below in a custom font. Everything shines. FX/SFX: The shining... Cheesy Factor: ...which clearly isn't a stupid concept, but rather unfitting for a company called "Stoopid Monkey", as the monkey looks unengaged in a life-threatening activity. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo. Availability: Seen on Adult Swim's Titan Maximum, as well as the fifth season of Robot Chicken. Katamari Damacy, Samba de Amigo. Namco, Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2012-2014; 2015-) Logo: Same concept as the first logo, but the monkey is redrawn to look cuter and the text is in a orange gradient with a black outline, as well as bars for the "E" this time. Variant: On Super Mansion, a single variant is used, where the monkey is at a job fair, dressed like a superhero (with the connected "OO" as his emblem) and at his own booth searching for super heroes. The text is situated to the bottom right. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo. Availability: Seen on the sixth season of Robot Chicken well as the Robot Chicken DC Comics Special. This logo surprisingly returned in 2015, and now appears on the eighth season of Robot Chicken. Also seen on Super Mansion on Crackle. Katamari Damacy, Samba de Amigo. Sega. Scare Factor: None. As is with the first logo, this logo is very funny. 4th Logo (2014) Logo: We see the typeface of the two previous Stoopid Monkey logos on a red background. It is colored yellow and is focused on with a spotlight. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor:Like the 2nd logo, this logo is unfitting as we don't see the monkey (or any monkey for that matter), engaged in a dangerous activity. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo. Availability: Seen on the seventh season of Robot Chicken. Katamari Damacy, Scare Factor: None. Since we are not able to see the Monkey's antics, this is a boring logo indeed. 5th Logo (2011-2016) Warning: Do not watch the video if you are prone to epilepsy. Logo: We see the typeface of the double previous Stoopid Monkey logos on a purply red background. It is colored brownish yellow and is focused on with a spotlight. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Like the 3rd logo, this logo is unfitting as we don't see the monkey (or any monkey for that matter), engaged in a dangerous activity. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo. Availability: Same as the second logo. Can be seen on Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. Katamari Damacy, Scare Factor: None. Same as the fourth logo. Since we are not able to see the Monkey's antics, this is a boring logo indeed. It's a very funny logo and is a favorite among Robot Chicken fans. Category:Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Production Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Seizure inducing logos Category:SCRYNESS OVELOD Category:Watercooler Category:Old Logos Category:New Logos Category:Defunct Category:Defunct SCRYNESS OVELOD Watercooler Logos Category:Not so scary logos